Second Chance?
by Cooper13
Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Raito is given another chance with the Death Note, but will he do it all over again? And now Raito has a stalker, but why is he after him?
1. It Begins Again

This is my first fanfic, bows I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note nor anything from it.

* * *

"Help me Ryuk!" Raito pleaded as the Shinigami wrote his name into the Death Note...

Then there was nothing but silence and darkness.

"Is this death?" thought Raito. "...What else could it be? But...wait, I'm...breathing?"

Raito opened his eyes to a white light.

"Heaven?"

"Raito!?"

Raito turned his head in the direction of the voice and found his sister starring at him with wide eyes.

"Sayu?"

Sayu had gotten up and ran towards the door, opened it, and yelled,

"Mom, Dad! Raito's awake!!"

Both Yagami's ran into the room. Raito sat up very confused about the situation.

"Thank God," said his mother as she burst into tears.

"What's going on?" asked Raito. "Why am I here? None of this is making any sense," he thought.

"What? You don't remember!?" exclaimed his sister.

"Remember what?" he replied.

"You were hit by a car son," said his father. "You were on your way home from school and a drunk driver came from behind and hit you. The driver swerved and hit a telephone pole and you flew into another direction."

Raito couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was this possible? The last thing he remembered was Ryuk writing his name in the Death Note. A human's name that is written in the book shall die. And if a human uses it they cannot go to heaven nor hell. So how is it possible that Raito is still alive?

"You had lost so much blood doctors didn't think you would make it, and then you were stuck in a coma. The doctors didn't think you would ever come out of it," said Sayu.

"A coma?" repeated Raito. "So the Death Note, Ryuk, L...was nothing more than a dream?" he thought.

"I'm just glad that your back," said his mother.

"Yeah, me too" Raito replied.

* * *

Weeks later Raito went back to school living his life as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't help but think of that bizarre 'dream' he had.

"After all of that, it nothing more than a dream? It felt all too real," he thought. "Well the mind can play tricks on you. And the more I think about it, the more ludicrous the idea sounds. Writing down someone's name in a book and have them die of a heart attack. Have a shinigami watch over you until you die or forfeit the Death Note." Raito shook his head, "its all too bizarre."

He couldn't help but think of his dream as he walked home from school.

"Hello? Anyone here? Oh yeah no one will be home till later."

With that thought he walked to his room to rest for a while. Once he set down his bag he realized a black book on his desk.

"That wasn't there before," he said.

As he walked closer to his desk he stopped and stood there in shock, then picked up the book which had the words 'Death Note' written on it.

"How is this possible? What the hell is going on!?" Raito said nervously.

"Oh, something that rarely happens," came a dark familiar voice.

Raito turned around to see the familiar shinigami he had known in his 'dream'.

"Hey Raito, long time no see," said Ryuk with a cackle.

Raito backed into his desk and said, "How? Why? This isn't happening, that was a dream! Shinigami's don't exist!"

"Oh? But we do. And that was no dream you had, it happened."

He sat down in his chair trying to collect his thoughts and pull himself together. After some time in silence Raito spoke to the shinigami.

"Ok, if that was not a dream what was it? Why am I alive and not dead? Does every person that was involved with my 'dream' remember as well? What exactly is going on?"

"No the people that were in your 'dream' don't remember, only you. Your 'dream' happened but you had gotten another chance at life. Because of that there is a rule that I did not write down or mention to you."

"...Which is?" questioned Ratio.

"There are three conditions to this rule; you have to accomplish at least one. One of them I don't know what it is, another condition is you have to conquer a worthy adversary; in your case it was L. The last condition is if your life is in danger and you beg for your life to a shinigami, that shinigami can save you by writing down your name in the Death Note. Once you 'die' you wake up as if the Death Note never existed and you can go on about your life again."

"...Then why give me a second chance? Why give me the Death Not again?"

Ryuk cackled again, "Because you made everything interesting, I wanted to see what you would do if you were given another chance."

Raito stared blankly at Ryuk. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Also," Ryuk started which snapped him out of a daze, "if you want to forfeit the Death Note you can. You can have your life back the way it was."

Raito stared at his feet and thought, "...Would I do it again? Misa, L, Mikami, Mello, Near, all of them... Shinigami's, Death Notes, Kira... Would I do it all over again?"


	2. Planing & Deja Vu

Here's the second chapter of Second Chance? I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything in it.

* * *

He was on his chair sipping coffee wondering about all the past events. Or could he even call them past events? It happened but it was suppose to be happening _now. _Or was everything nothing but one mass hallucination? It couldn't have been, all the people he met in his "hallucination" existed. All of them were living their lives as if nothing happened.

Did they all have their memories erased? He bit his thumb; he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Just then a voice came from the screen in front of him.

"Sir, the report you sent in was received. And did you receive that file you requested?"

"Good, I hope she was satisfied with it. And yes I did get that file and I'm looking it over right now."

"Anything else, sir?" Asked the voice.

""Yes, one last thing. Did you put in the request I made?"

"Yes, you'll be taking the To-Oh University entrance exams next week with other students. May I ask why?" The voice asked again.

"It's my own personal investigation for my "vacation". Can you have us in Japan by Tuesday?"

"I can have it arranged for tomorrow, is that ok?"

"That will be fine, thank you Watari."

"Welcome sir," replied Watari as the screen went black.

L was crouched on his chair looking at the file before him.

"Yagami Raito… You are or were Kira. Now the question is, will you do it again?"

* * *

_Different POV. A week later._

Raito looked at the front gate of To-Oh University and sighed.

"It still looks the same."

"What did I tell ya?" Replied Ryuk. "So the entrance exams again? You already know you're going to get in."

Raito just shook his head as he headed inside.

"You're early this time Raito," Said Ryuk.

Raito ignored the shinigami over looming over him. He sat down in a chair and waited for the exam to start. An hour later more people showed up, at nine o'clock the exam started. A few minutes later the proctor moved and approached one of the students.

"Hey student number 162, sit down properly in your chair please."

Raito looked up from his exam, no one in front seemed to be doing anything. He turned his head to see if anyone behind him was the problem. One person caught his attention and Raito's heart stopped dead in his chest. Two seats behind him, he recognized that familiar crouch, that messy hair, those dark eyes.

"L!?" Raito thought. "…Ok calm down, he doesn't remember you. Everyone who was connected to the Death Note has lost all memory of it except me. No one remembers anything that happened. But then, why? Why is he here!?"

Ryuk cackled, "Things have gotten interesting again eh, Raito?"

* * *

AN: I hope you like, hopefully I'll write more chapters. Please review, thank you


	3. Small Talk?

Raito did his best trying not to look suspicious while at the opening ceremony. Throughout it he felt like screaming, why was L here of all places? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

_Later that week_

"I'm surprised you asked me to play tennis," said Raito.

"I wonder if people repeat things as time goes by again," said Ryuk over his shoulder.

"Well, I thought it would be a nice way to meet new friends and to get to know them better, " replied L.

"Funny, I thought _you_ were his only friend," the shinigami chuckled.

Raito ignored him as they walked to the tennis court. Yet again he had to reassure himself that L had no memory of the Death Note or anything related to it.

"I hope I don't become paranoid over this," Raito thought as they stepped onto the court.

"So, how many sets do you want to play?" He asked.

"How about three, one seems too short and it will even the score if each of us wins a set," L said.

"I'll have to warn you, I've won a few championships in the past."

"Funny, I was going to say something like that too. Lets get started," L said as he walked to one side of the court.

After a while of playing a crowd gathered outside the tennis court to see who would win. It had already been two sets and each of them had won one. Through the match half of Raito felt like L being there at To-Oh University was nothing more than a coincidence. The other half of him couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Forty, Forty, right side advantage," called the judge.

"One more and the game is his," thought L. "Just like the last time."

However Raito did not score, L did. The advantage kept switching back and forth. The crowd waited in anticipation. Until finally the advantage was on L, after a long moment of game play, surprisingly L won the match.

"Didn't see that one coming," said Ryuk.

"Nice match," said Raito. "It's been awhile since I've played anyone with some skill."

"Likewise," L replied.

"How about coffee or something, the loser treats?"

"If you insist."

"What's this? Raito's being nice? This is odd and somewhat boring," said Ryuk. "I was expecting something more fascinating."

"Well that was before. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," thought Raito as they left the tennis court.

* * *

_At the café_

Ryuk was getting bored. Nothing interesting was happening. Although it was better that sitting around and doing nothing in the Shinigami Realm. He was also tempted to take an apple from a nearby table but restrained himself since a floating apple with pieces randomly disappearing would cause a ruckus.

"So what brings you here to To-Oh University?" asked Raito.

"After traveling for awhile I'd figure take a break and get some type of degree in psychology," said L.

"Travel? From where and doing what? If you don't mind me asking."

"That's alright, I've been around the world. Various cities through Europe, Russia, Japan, America, and numerous other places. All for job hunting."

"Seems like a lot for just job hunting, isn't it stressful?"

L took a sip of his coffee, "it kind of is but it always pays off in the end. Any reasons why you're going to To-Oh?"

"I want to be a detective, I thought getting a masters in criminology would be a good start," Raito said as he took a bite from his pastry.

"I see," L replied then sighed.

"Something wrong Hideaki?"

"One thing…one large thing…. And I'm not so sure about it…."

"Oh what? That he has a secretly gay crush on you and doesn't want anyone to know?" Ryuk asked rhetorically.

"Shut up Ryuk," thought Raito. "What is it?" he asked L.

L took a sip of his coffee again then sighed, "I'll be blunt Raito." He set his coffee down on the table then looked at Raito in the eye, "at one point in time or now you were or are Kira."

Raito's heart stopped and his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. And Ryuk could not help but laugh,

"I was wrong again, things _are_ interesting…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Conversations

Sorry for not updating sooner, I had finals and junk. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Raito was stunned he couldn't speak. How was this possible? No one was suppose to remember anything of the Death Note except the one who beat his adversary and begged for his life before a Shinigami. So how is it that he, L his friend and foe remembered that he was Kira? Raito was in shock.

"Raito? Raito?" L said as he waved his hand in front of his face. He then snapped his fingers and brought Raito out of his trance.

"How…?" asked Raito.

L shrugged, "I don't know. One minute you're holding me and I'm dieing of a heart attack, then I'm back in one of my offices in England on the day when I herd a myriad of criminals dieing of heart attacks in Japan by a nameless person who was then later called 'Kira'. And by that look on your face, I believe I'm right."

Raito just nodded, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. All of this was just too surreal.

"What do I do now?" he thought. "I can't just deny it can I, he's already seen my facial reaction. I should've controlled that…but it couldn't hurt to tell him could it? No one remembers but L and I, or do they? Assuming that no one else does remember, there wouldn't be any proof and on top of that I haven't killed anyone since my life started over. Trying to convince someone that I kill with a notebook is ludicrous. No matter what he says, he can't touch me…because I haven't done anything..."

"What is it that you want to know?" asked Raito after a long moment of silence.

L took a sip of his coffee, "Everything I guess. From the start to where you met me and what happened after I died."

Raito sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you."

"Huh? Wait Raito you're going to tell him!?" exclaimed Ryuk. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

"What could it hurt?" thought Raito, " he has no proof that I was Kira and even if he did, he'll have a hard time convincing anyone."

Raito then told L how he became in contact with the Death Note, Ray Penber, and the FBI, Ryuk, Amane Misa, Rem, Mello, Near, Mikami, his plots to stop L, what happened after L's death, and finally his 'death' and how they were alive.

"I see…" said L. "If what you told me is true, then do you have a Death Note with you?"

"Yes I do, Ryuk had it on my desk when I came home from school that day."

He pulled the infamous black notebook from his bag and placed it on the table.

"Hey Raito, what are you-!" the Shinigami started but L grabbed the notebook, turned his head and looked at Ryuk.

"…Um, hi what's up?" was all the Shinigami could say.

"Can you clear something up for me?" L asked Ryuk as if he was just someone else he knew.

"Huh?"

"Within this scenario, everyone but Raito and I have lost their memory of the Death Note and are currently going about their lives as if none of it had happened, correct?"

"Yes."

"Does that include anyone killed by the Death Note?"

"Hm? I'm not sure," answered Ryuk.

"Because I researched some criminals I remembered and they're all in jail, alive."

"Huh, never thought it would stretch beyond you too."

"In other words you don't know?" L asked.

"Not all the Shinigami's know all the rules," said Raito.

"Then did you know about the rule where you could come back to life before you died?"

"No he told me after I came back." Raito looked at Ryuk, "and scared the crap out of me."

L nodded his head as he ate another piece of cake.

* * *

_Outside the Café_

He had finally found him, Eraldo Coil. It took him months to find out what he looked like and that was enough. It didn't matter who exactly he was, he had numerous alias' but all he needed was Coil's face. This so called "Coil" would pay for what he did. Because of Coil he was being hunted, he had to go.

He would've gone into the café but there was too many people, not to mention Coil was sitting with someone. If he didn't plan everything carefully he could get caught, that wasn't an option. He would wait, he would study them.

He tried his best to see what they were saying, from where they were sitting it was difficult to read their lips. Death Note, Misa, Shinigami, Kira. He caught maybe half of the conversation, a very strange conversation. But no matter, he would wait for the right moment.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic, please leave a comment


	5. Chased

Sorry it took so long, I was up to my neck in finals and then I forgot I know, shame on me... Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

These "meetings" went on for the next three weeks. They were usually after their classes although some times they went when there wasn't school or had nothing to do. They would talk about their lives, what they wanted to do in the future, and occasionally the Death Note and trying to figure out what other secrets that might lie beneath it. So far neither of them came up with new conclusions.

"I wonder if we have already figured out all the rules?" questioned Raito.

"It's a possibility," replied L. "Then again there might something we don't know."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else about the Death Note you would like to tell us Ryuk?"

The shinigami sighed, "for the last time I told you everything I know."

"Why keep asking him the same thing Raito?" L asked.

"Because the last time he left a few things out and didn't tell me until later. Like the shinigami eye deal or the life deal," said Raito.

L nodded his head and ate another piece of cake. "So this shinigami can't be trusted?"

"Pretty much," said Raito.

"Hey I'm standing right here," said Ryuk.

Both Raito and L ignored Ryuk and his rants. After a few hours at the café they both said their good byes and left. Both of them were unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

_Later_

"Why on earth am I doing this?" thought Raito while he was walking home. "I see him every other day and talk about anything and everything. As if nothing ever happened between us. He is/was my rival, Kira's rival. Kira vs. L, a cat and mouse game where both of them lost. After everything that has happened to me I still find all of it too bizarre."

He sighed and shook his head and continued walking wondering if his "friend" had any motives to catch him again.

"Raito?" said Ryuk

Was there a reason why he was talking to him? Besides trying to see if he would be Kira again?

"Raito?"

Could it be that L was actually trying to make amends and trying to become better friends?

"Hey Raito! Are you listening to me!?" exclaimed Ryuk.

Raito sighed again, "what is it Ryuk?" he whispered.

"In case you haven't noticed we have someone following us."

Raito's heart stopped, had L sent someone to follow him again? Was it Ray Penber? No it couldn't be him, Penber was only in Japan because of the Kira case.

"You sure someone is following us?" whispered Raito.

"Yeah and I don't think he's with the FBI like the last time," chuckled the shinigami. "In case you were wondering…"

"Shut up," whispered Raito. "Can you tell who it is?"

"He doesn't look like he's from the police but I could be wrong."

"Regardless of who he is, I have to lose him, I better think quickly," thought Raito.

He walked in his usual pace down the street then turned a corner. He was still trying to think of a way to escape.

"Ryuk how far behind us is he?"

"Far enough for you to run if that's what you're thinking," replied Ryuk.

Raito hesitated for a moment then sprinted. He herd something behind him, foot steps. Raito sped up the pace and ran through some alleyways and through streets. It felt like hours, but he still hadn't lost his pursuer. He finally swerved around another corner and darted down the stairs into the subway.

* * *

_Other POV_

He lost him he lost the brat! How could he have known that he was following him? He made sure this Yagami brat wouldn't see him, wouldn't notice him. The brat ruined his plan. No matter he would wait awhile, Yagami always went to the café and to To-Oh University. Again he would wait and strike at the right time.

* * *

_Raito's POV_

Once in the subway somewhat gasping for air, he realized there wasn't that much people.

"Crap, not enough cover," he thought.

Luckily the train came in and stopped, Raito got on. On accident he bumped into a girl, some of the things in her bag fell out.

"Ow!" said the girl.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault," replied Raito. "Here let me help."

The doors shut and the train started to move. The girl felt a little uneasy about Raito picking up her things. Raito picked up a black notebook, the girl went into a panic.

"Don't touch that!" she yelled.

"What?"

Raito looked up at the girl for the first time, he froze. It didn't seem possible but it was, Raito was starring at a very familiar blonde and a white shinigami.


	6. Reunion

Sorry for the long delay! I was preparing for Comic Con and lost track of time. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Raito froze, never would he have thought that he'd run into Misa again and that she would be with Rem. She was supposed to be dead; did the Death Note extend to shinigami too?

"Oh no! You can see her can't you!?" exclaimed Misa as she grabbed the Death Note from Raito's hand. "Misa doesn't have a choice now!" she opened the notebook and pulled out a pencil.

Raito's eyes widened in horror "wait Misa! Don't use the Death Note!"

"How do you know about it!?"

Raito pulled out his Death Note and let Misa touch it.

"Can you see the shinigami behind me?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Misa.

"His name is Ryuk."

Misa nodded her head, "wow I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone else with a Death Note."

"By the way when you were about to write my name in the Death Note, I never gave you my name. Did you do the shinigami eye deal?" asked Raito.

"Yeah I d–"

"Whatever you are scheming Yagami Raito leave Misa out of it. Or else I will write your name in my Death Note," said Rem.

"I'm not scheming anything," thought Raito. "But she probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Does the shinigami life deal apply to shinigami's as well?"

"Huh, I guess shinigami's involved remember too," said Ryuk.

"Remember what? Involved in what?" asked Misa.

The white shinigami sighed, she told Misa of how she helped Raito/Kira by being the second Kira. How she came in contact with him, how L captured her, all until Rem died. She also told Misa about the shinigami life deal.

"So…all of that happened?" Misa asked.

Rem nodded.

"Well you can rest assure I won't do anything with Misa," said Raito. "And I won't do anything like that again and if you think at any moment I might pull something you can kill me."

"…Fine," Rem replied.

"By the way, what were you running from? I saw you from the train," said Misa.

"I think I'm being stalked," Raito replied.

"By who?"

"I don't know Ryuk was the one that saw him."

Misa turned to the black shinigami, "can you tell us?"

"Um…" said Ryuk. After a few moments in silence Ryuk spoke, "he had brown eyes and brown hair, he didn't look Japanese. He looked white."

"Funny Ryuk, I thought a shinigami wasn't suppose to help or hinder a human?" said Raito.

"She kept starring at me, what was I suppose to do?"

Raito shook his head. A few moments later the train stopped, "I guess this is a safe enough place. Uh, sorry about earlier."

"That's ok, Misa wasn't paying attention," said Misa.

"Good Bye."

"Bye!"

Raito got off the train and looked at a map, he realized where he was and decided to walk home.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later at Raito's house._

"Hey where were you?" asked Sayu.

"I kind of ran into a friend," replied Raito.

"Kind of? What like a high school friend?"

"No, I never went to high school with her," said Raito as he went to his room.

"Her!?" exclaimed Sayu as Raito shut the door.

"So are you going to be seeing Misa any time soon?" asked Ryuk.

"I highly doubt it. Besides Rem might think I'm up to something again," stated Raito.

* * *

_Misa's POV_

"Listen Misa, I want you to stay away from that boy," said Rem.

"What for?" asked Misa.

"You already herd the story, why would you still want to be with him?"

"…He killed the men who killed my parents. He only kills, killed bad guys, like God passing judgment. In my eyes he is, was, still might be a good person. I would like to talk to him again," said Misa.

"Yagami Raito, what have you done?" thought Rem.


	7. All In One Place

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been up to my neck in college junk (as usual). I'll try to update things once a month (if I can manage that).

* * *

_Several days later._

Raito began to take different routes t school, home, and elsewhere. The day after he met Misa he thought he felt eyes following him. So everyday he would try and take a different path to his destination. Never the same café twice, when L asked Raito what was wrong he just said that he needed a change of pace and that he had not found a café he liked. L was not convinced.

"Who could possibly be following me?" thought Raito. "Someone from an old police case? No I was always kept out of public view. Could it be random?"

"Raito?" said L snapping Raito out of his trance.

"Yeah Hideki?"

"Something wrong? You've been quiet for two blocks now."

"Yeah fine," Raito sighed. "Would you mind if we tried another Café somewhere else?"

"Not at all," replied L "besides there was a new place I wanted to try, mind if we go there?"

"Depends, where is it?"

"Near the park on Fourth Street."

Raito nodded in agreement, while walking there they talked about class projects. After sometime they got to the café. They ordered some sweets and sat down. While eating a piece of cake Raito stopped chewing and tried to look out the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" asked L.

He ignored L, "someone is watching me but this one feels different…"

"RRAAAAAIIIITOOOO!!"

Out of nowhere a familiar blonde glomped Raito causing him to fall out of his chair. L along with a few other people in the café stared at Raito and Misa in confusion. Ryuk cackled Rem just shook her head.

"….Are you ok Raito?" asked L.

"Fine…" he answered, "Misa…"

Misa immediately got up, helped Raito, and brushed him off.

"Sorry! Misa promises never to do it again!"

"Misa? As in Amane Misa?" asked L.

Both Raito and Misa sat down.

"Yes this is Misa Amane Misa. I ran into her on a train a few days ago," said Raito.

"_The _Misa?"

"Yes that one."

"Hello, nice to meet you!" said Misa.

"…Likewise," replied L.

Raito wasn't sure if he should let Misa in on what he or L were thinking of the Death Note or let L know that Misa had a Death Note again and that Rem remembered everything.

For a while they talked about what Misa did, such as modeling, commercials, and so on. Although Misa pretty much did all the talking. Through out the conversation Ryuk chuckled a little.

"What is he going on about now?" thought Raito.

He glanced at the picture behind L and did a double take. He looked at the reflection it was him, the eyes he felt where ever he went. Raito was sure of it, he turned around slowly to face the window to discover he was gone.

"Are you ok?" asked Misa noticing Raito's uneasiness.

Raito didn't reply, he just stared out the window.

L put down his coffee on the table, "what is it Raito?"

He turned around slowly, "…I think my stalker found me."

"What stalker?" asked L.

"The one from the train?" asked Misa.

"Yeah. Hideki there's been someone following me for the past couple of days."

"Anyone you know?" L asked.

"No, never seen him before," replied Raito.

"Also…" Raito started, "I'm going to need all the help I can get. There's no way I'm going to involve my parents" he thought. "Misa do you have it with you?" he asked.

"Have what?" said Misa.

"I think it's ok to trust him, show him your Death Note."

Rem looked hesitantly at Misa.

Misa chuckled, " No idea what you're talking about."

"Misa he knows, he's L," said Raito.

Misa looked at L then back at Raito, "Fine." She pulled out her Death Note and let L touch it. He looked at the familiar white shinigami.

"I suppose you want an explanation?" L asked Rem.

"No, I remember everything as well," she said. "The rule extends to all shinigami."

"I see," said L.


	8. Stalker and Partial Arrangements

Sorry it took so long! And sorry it's so short, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"So what did this stalker look like?" asked L.

"Brown hair, brown eyes. He didn't look Japanese, sorry I only caught a glimpse," said Raito.

"But at least you saw something," said Misa.

"Before go about this stalker," L took a sip of coffee then looked at Raito. "I need something cleared up, I assume Misa knows what happened?"

"Yep, but Misa doesn't remember," said Misa. "But Rem remembers!"

"I see, can you tell me what happened to you after you 'died'?" L asked the white shinigami.

"I woke up in the shinigami realm, again I had two death notes and decided to give it to Misa again," Rem said.

L nodded, "but why did you give her one the first time? And why did you do it again?"

Rem looked hesitant then looked at Misa.

"It's ok!" said Misa.

Rem sighed and told them about the shinigami Gelus, what he did for Misa, and how he died. "Seeing how he died saving Misa with his Death Note I thought it should belong to her."

"I take it you thought the same thing the second time?" asked L.

Rem nodded.

"I see, now that's cleared up," L turned to Raito. "When did you notice that someone was following you?"

"About a week ago, I was walking home when Ryuk said he noticed someone following me," Raito replied.

L looked at the black shinigami, "I thought you were not allowed to help a human?"

"Yeah well nothing interesting was happening. Besides he has been following you for three days before I said anything," said Ryuk.

"What!?" exclaimed Raito.

"You didn't notice?" chuckled Ryuk.

This wasn't good, this stalker had been following him for days. Each day he was getting closer. Why in the world was he after Raito? He didn't belong to a wealthy family, his father hadn't been on any major cases in awhile so that ruled out criminals. Or did it? Was it a criminal from a past case? Was it one that Raito worked on? If so, how did he find out about him? If not, why was Raito his target? Was all of this a coincidence? Too many questions, not enough answers.

"Besides all of us here, does anyone else know about your stalker?" asked L.

Raito shook his head, "I'm not sure if I should. What if this stalker herd something about we were talking about?"

"That is a possibility," L at a piece of a pastry. "Then again we're not sure of his motives, what he is doing or why."

"Misa thinks it's a coincidence," said Misa.

"For all we know, it could be," said Raito.

* * *

He thought he could get rid of him, what a joke. Every time the kid would take another route he'd make sure he didn't lose sight of Yagami. Each day he was getting closer and closer, but he thought he would already have it in the bag. The brat was persistent, he needed to end this now.

And this time there was another with them. A blonde ditzy girl he recognized as the teen idol Amane Misa. Because there was a new additon to Coil's group he had to rethink his plan. This was taking too long, or was it? He looked at a picture of Misa and smiled.

* * *

After the café L and Raito said their good byes to Misa and had Watari drive them to Raito's house as a precaution.

"Seeing how persistant this stalker is I guess it would be better if I had Watari pick you up for school," said L.

Raito just nodded his head.

"I think Misa should be safe," L added "she's constantly surrounded by employers, her agent, manager, etc. Rarely is she out alone correct?"

Raito nodded again, he wasn't sure what to do any more.


	9. Gone

Here's another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Raito got home he immediately went to his room and fell on his bed. He wasn't sure what to do, the only thing he could think of was telling his father about his stalker. But L had told Raito on the car trip to his house not to tell anyone, there was a possibility that the stalker herd their conversations and might know of the Death Note. Unless it was absolutely necessary no one was to tell the police anything.

"So whatcha going to do now?" asked the black shinigami.

"Shut up Ryuk," thought Raito. "I don't want to think about this right now, just sleep."

"Hey Raito! Dinners ready!" Sayu yelled from the stairs.

Raito mentally cursed, got up from the bed, and went downstairs. His father was there at the table, which was a little rare since he came home late for the past two weeks.

"Raito there's something your mother and I need to discuss with you," said his father.

* * *

"So your parents are going on a vacation?" asked L. "Where to and how long?"

"They're going to various places in Europe for about two to three months. They've been planning this for awhile now," replied Raito.

"What about you and your sister?"

"We're not going, Sayu is going to be staying at a friends house and I'll be staying home alone."

L nodded, "That gives us a chance to catch this stalker before your parents get back. Although the probability we do catch him is forty-five percent."

"Great," Raito thought.

As time went by the both of them were trying to think of ways to catch the stalker. The L realized Misa wasn't coming, she called earlier saying she would meet them at the café but never showed up.

"Do you think she's late?" asked L.

"She would call if she was," said Raito. "She's very punctual despite appearing to be air headed."

After some discussion they decided to visit Misa's apartment. Luckily Misa had given Raito her address earlier that week. Both of them made sure while they were walking no one was following them. Once they had gotten to Misa's apartment they knocked on the door to realize it was open. Inside the apartment was a mess of things, it looked as though it was hit by a hurricane.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Ryuk.

"Good question," replied L.

"A robbery?" said Raito.

L took out his phone and called Watari, "Watari can you give me information on Amane Misa's whereabouts? And her daily schedule as fast as you can?"

"Right away," said Watari before he hung up.

"I take it you suspect kidnapping? And won't Watari be wondering why you want to know about Misa?" asked Raito.

"It's a possibility and no he won't, Watari doesn't ask questions," said L.

"Must be nice," thought Raito. "Is this a coincidence?" he asked.

"Pardon?" said L.

"I said is this a coincidence? Do you think my stalker found out something and abducted Misa?"

"It's plausible, about forty-eight percent."

"It might as well be," said Ryuk.

* * *

Misa was bound to a chair and blind folded with tape over her mouth.

"Where am I?" she thought. "And what happened? I came home from a photo shoot and was going to change to meet Raito and Ryuzaki, what-!"

Everything hit Misa like a ton of bricks, as soon as she came home someone knocked on the door and she answered it. There was a struggle then everything went black.

"So you're awake?" came a voice as he ripped the tape off.

"Who are you?" asked Misa.

She felt a slap across her face, "I'll be the one asking the questions," the voice said angrily. "Tell me about the Death Note and this Ryuzaki."

"…No."

He slapped her again "Tell me," he demanded.

"No."

He began to beat Misa, it seemed like he would never let up. And every time he asked her about the Death Note or Ryuzaki she would say "no". He had beaten her so much she fell unconscious.

"Fine you little bitch," he turned towards Rem "Tell me what you know of this Death Note," he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Misa's head "Or she dies."

Rem looked hesitantly at the man then Misa, with no other option she told this man about the Death Note.

* * *

After investigating the apartment L had gotten a call from Watari.

"It seems she went to a photo shoot for a clothing company around 11:00 a.m. and left at 1:00 p.m.," said Watari. "Her next appointment was acting for a television program at 4:00 but it was moved earlier to 3:00."

Raito looked at his watch, 3:21.

"So she never made it there," said L. "I'm afraid we're going to have to involve the police in this, can you contact them?"

"Right away," said Watari as L hung up his phone. "We'll keep out discussions about the Death Note out of the case unless we need to."

Raito nodded, he couldn't believe how bad everything had gotten. He was being stalked for no reason, this stalker might have found about Misa and L, and possibly know about the Death Note since neither of them found it in Misa's apartment. Things had gotten worse.


	10. Life & Death

I was hoping to have this story done by December but I don't think I will be able to. Accursed finals and college!

* * *

Shortly after L called Watari the police showed up. Some were securing the scene, others had questioned L and Raito. After each of them had told the detective what they saw and how they knew Misa they were free to leave. L had Watari pick them up, neither of them said anything about Misa's disappearance, Raito's stalker, or the Death Note until they were inside L's hotel room.

"This can't be happening," said Raito. "I should've been more careful."

"You couldn't have known it would've escalated to this," replied L. "Sometimes the smartest one can be easily fooled, trust me I know."

Raito sat with his head in his hands, why did he feel guilty? Before when Misa was caught he didn't care, everything went down hill because she was involved. So what was different now? He was the one who ran into her, he was the one who told her to show L her Death Note.

"It's all my fault," thought Raito.

"Raito?" said L.

"What is – " he looked up and saw the white shinigami.

"Yo, long time no see," said Ryuk.

Rem ignored Ryuk and was starring intently at Raito.

"Tell me what are you planning now Yagami Raito?" asked Rem hotly. "What are you planning to do with Misa this time?"

"Nothing! I'm not planning anything!" exclaimed Raito.

Rem did want to believe this human, this monster who abused anyone to get anything he wanted, suddenly looked innocent. She could see it in his eyes something about him was different. Not only that but one of the numbers above his head reflecting his life was changing constantly, never the same number for more than a few seconds.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to do something?" asked Raito angrily, this shinigami was really pissing him off. "Forget it you probably won't care to hear it. Just give me a chance to save Misa then.... if it comes to that, you can kill me."

As this was going on L couldn't help but think, "There is a 42 percent chance Raito could be making this up but there is a 58 percent he has changed. If this was all an act why would he tell me everything about the Death Note? Or was it part of a plan? But Raito came to him with the Death Note the Raito before wouldn't have done that...." L wasn't sure what to think.

Rem was hesitant but finally came to a decision, "Fine I'll give you one chance to save Misa, and once I know that she's safe I'll kill you."

"Gonna go through with it Raito?" asked Ryuk.

"If that's what you want," said Raito sternly while looking at Rem.

Something was off, Raito went to extreme measures to prove his "innocence" before but nothing like this. What's going on and what's going to happen? L thought.

"Can you tell us where Misa is and her abductor?" asked L.

"I'll tell you where Misa is but not the man," said Rem.

"Still sticking to some of the rules, huh?" said Ryuk.

Rem gave them Misa's location with great detail and told them the man came by twice a day always at different times.

"How are you going to do this?" asked Raito.

"Simple, contact the police," said L as he pulled out his phone.

"Anyone could've done that," thought Raito.

"I suggest you return to where ever you came from incase this stalker/abductor comes back," L said to Rem.

Rem nodded then looked at Raito one last time and left.

"So what are you going to do now with so many hours left to live?" chuckled Ryuk.

"Shut up" said Raito.

"Is there anything you would like or lie to do before…" L trailed off.

"No, just call the police," said Raito.

L dialed Watari, "Can you connect me with the Japanese police and put my voice modifier on."

* * *

_Police Station_

Matsuda sat at his desk, nothing was coming up for the Amane Misa case. To make things worse there weren't any leads, no evidence was recovered from her apartment nor did anyone see anything suspicious. The case was going to be closed in a matter of weeks if there wasn't any evidence brought in. He sighed while going over her file again, somehow Misa Misa seemed familiar somehow personally.

"Wait, 'Misa Misa?' Where did that come from?" Matsuda thought.

Just then the phone rang, "Hello Shinjuku Police Station (1), Matsuda speaking how may I help you?"

"Go to a park eleven miles from where you're at, turn left on Sakura Street there will be a shed by a pond go in there and find a trap door, Amane Misa will be in it," came a strange voice.

"What!? Who are you and how do you know this!?"

"…Deneuve," the line went dead.

"What!?" everyone in the department was starring at him now. How did Deneuve, one of the worlds best detectives know where Amane Misa was?

"Forget it, that doesn't matter right now," thought Matsuda.

"Something wrong Matsuda?" asked Aizawa.

"I know where Amane Misa is."

The whole department was shocked.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Both Aizawa and Matsuda found the shed and went inside. They searched the place but they didn't find anything.

"You sure this isn't a wild goose chase?" asked Aizawa.

"That can't be true, was it a prank?" thought Matsuda.

"Come one lets g– " Aizawa walked over one part of the floor that sounded hollow.

The two men looked at each other the tore up the floor. Surely enough there was a trap door and inside was Misa barely breathing.

* * *

1. I have no earthly idea where in the world their police station is so I made it up. I'll do that with most places.

And thanks for the reviews!


	11. Hospital Visit

Sorry I would've updated earlier but Christmas and finals, ugh. Now that they're over I hope to update more, sorry if I don't -_-

* * *

Misa was rushed to the hospital and was immediately placed in an O.R. After hours of what seemed liked endless surgery, Misa was placed in the ICU. Once the doctors gave Aizawa and Matsuda information on her surgery Matsuda's phone rang.

"Matsuda?"

"What's Amane Misa's condition?" came a computer voice.

"Deneuve!" thought Matsuda.

"Who is it?" asked Aizawa.

"Deneuve" Matsuda whispered.

Aizawa wasn't sure, this man called himself Deneuve one of the worlds greatest detectives but it seemed odd. Why would he be interested in Amane Misa? Sure she was a pop icon, a teen idol but nobody of importance.

"Put it on speaker" said Aizawa.

"Uh, she's in the ICU and in critical condition but they think she'll be ok," said Matsuda.

"Any evidence recovered?" asked Deneuve/L.

"Not yet, our criminologists are with her now."

"I see, I shall call back later to see if you have any new information," the phone went dead.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Matsuda.

"I'm not sure," said Aizawa.

"Oh, hi detective" came a voice.

Both detectives turned around to find Raito and some guy slightly hunched over with messy black hair.

"Matsuda and Aizawa right? Sorry I'm horrible with names," said Raito.

"Yeah you got them both right," replied Matsuda.

"What brings you here Raito? And may I ask who's with you?" asked Aizawa.

"This is Ryuga Hideaki, a friend of mine, we came to visit Misa"

"Fans of her?" asked Matsuda.

"And how did you manage to get past security and the other raving psychotic fans?" asked Aizawa.

"Um, lucky I guess? And no she's a friend, she happened to go to To-Oh University that's where we all met."

"How is she?" asked L.

"She's still in critical condition but they think she'll pull through. No one is sure though," said Aizawa.

"Would you mind if we visited her?" L asked.

Aizawa shook his head, "We don't have a problem with that but you'll have to wait for our criminologists who are with here now."

* * *

_Time passes._

L and Raito were in Misa's room, she was covered partially in bandages, her skin looked black and blue. Everyone stood in silence for a while until Raito turned to Rem.

"Are you satisfied?"

The white shinigami nodded and pulled out her Death Note. However, something felt wrong, this Raito was different than who he was previously. Why all of a sudden change? Something is not right. But a deal was a deal…

"So this is how it's going to end?" thought L.

"Nice knowing you," chuckled Ryuk.

Just as Rem opened her Death Note and was about to write Raito's name, faintly came a voice.

"R… Rem… don't hurt… Raito… n… not fault… my… fault," whispered Misa, she then fell unconscious again.

Everyone stood in silence again. After sometime Rem closed her Death Note and began to walk out of the room.

"Why the rush?" asked the black shinigami.

"…I have to follow the human who holds the Death Note," Rem replied.

"This man who is staling Raito, did you tell him the rules of the Death Note?" asked L.

Rem turned around, "Yes and no."

"How so?"

Rem was a little hesitant but decided to tell them, "I told him you can kill using the Death Note but he can only do it once. If he were to use it a second time he would die. And he does not know about the shinigami eyes, but if he asks anything else about the Death Note I will tell him."

"Has he used the notebook yet?" asked Raito.

Rem shook her head, "He wants to see if it works so he's looking for you now."

"Does he know where we are?" asked L.

"Only when you go to cafés, is that all you need?"

"Unless you can tell us anything else?"

"I cannot."

"So you're kind of sticking with the rules huh?" said Ryuk.

Rem ignored him she turned around and left.

"Do you think she'll listen to Misa's request?" asked L.

"Maybe, at least until we catch her abuser" said Raito. "Do you have any idea what to do next?"

"I'm thinking."

Ryuk was chuckling again, the both of them knew when he did that it wasn't a good thing. Not to mention if they asked him he would chuckle more and it would be louder. As Raito was thinking of what got the black shinigami going he peered out the window.

"Crap!" he exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" L asked.

"He's here."

L didn't need an explanation, he picked up his phone and called Watari.

"Sir?"

"Watari call the police and tell them to rush over to Murasaki Hospital (1), Amane Misa's attacker is outside."

"Right away," Watari said as he hung up the phone.

"Are you nuts?" said Raito. "As soon as he hears the sirens he'll run."

"Exactly, it will give us time to escape."

Raito sighed, "If you say so."

Just then they could hear sirens getting louder.

"That was quick," Ryuk said.

"Lets go," said L.

The both of them left Misa's room and carefully walked down the hall unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

1. No idea the name of the hospital so I made it up.

Happy Holidays!


	12. Touching Death

* * *

omg I am sorry to everyone who reads this, I was going to update but my dad was working with the computer and messed a things up. *sigh* Again I apologize and I curse the fact that college starts up again next week. Hopefully I'll have chapter 13 up later sometime next week (don't count on it -_- )

* * *

Just as Matsuda and Aizawa were going to leave the hospital they herd a message on their radio

"…Suspect …spotted at Murasaki Hospital, might be armed and dangerous. I repeat, suspect in the Amane case spotted…."

Both detectives looked at each other and turned back to the front desk.

"I need you lock down the hospital," said Aizawa.

* * *

_Else where_

"Attention all patients and personnel, the hospital is in a lock down, attention all…" repeated the intercom.

"That was quick," said Raito.

"Indeed, lets take the stairs," said L.

Both headed for the stair and went down, until something felt off. Ryuk was somewhat chuckling. L looked down the stairs to see someone walking towards the upstairs. L recognized who the man was and without thinking he grabbed Raito's arm, ran to the nearest door, opened it and then quickly shut it behind them.

"Don't tell me…" said Raito.

L nodded, "Two floors down, we need another way out."

"The elevators are out, so that leaves the other set of stairs across the floor. Did he see us?"

"I think so," L said.

With that the both of them went through the floor looking for the stairs.

* * *

_Stalker POV_

The both of them were above him, perfect. He didn't need to be too close, he just had to be in view of Yagami and Coil, he had to see if the Death Note worked. First on Yagami to see if it worked then on Coil sure he would die if he used it more than once but who cared? He would get his revenge in any way he could.

The intercom went off again, the stalker smirked, no one would be able to catch him. He moved to the door and opened it Yagami just turned the corner. He followed carefully behind and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down Raito's name. This was too easy.

* * *

_Raito & L's POV_

Both men were headed for the stairs when suddenly Raito gasped in pain, grasped his chest, and fell to the floor.

"Raito!" Yelled L as he went over to him. "A heart attack?" he thought.

"He he he, so it ends like this?" cackled the shinigami.

"This is it… I'm dead," thought Raito.

After what seemed like hours of agonizing pain it stopped.

"What…?" thought Raito as he was lying on the floor.

"Raito are you alright?" asked L.

"I think… what was that? I thought I was having a heart attack," replied Raito.

"Funny so did I," said Ryuk.

L nodded in agreement as he help Raito off the floor. "Hurry, it would be wise if we got out now."

"Right," said Raito.

L, Raito, and Ryuk headed for the stairs and descended to the first floor.

"Hmm… I guess that thing was true," thought Ryuk.

* * *

_Stalker_

How… How was that possible!? He used the Death Note, he wrote down Yagami's clearly. The brat was on the floor clutching his chest, panting for air, he should've been dead! What went wrong?

He reached for his gun. Wait, no now. If he did he would be caught for sure, he needed to consult the white shinigami again. He would have to wait again. And as silently as he came the man left.

* * *

_Raito & L's POV_

After hours of having the hospital locked down and fear of the stalker, the hospital was open again. The stalker was nowhere to bee seen. Raito then had himself examined to figure out if he actually had a hear attack. L contacted Matsuda and asked if any of the patients were harmed. So far non and he told him to look at the security cameras, Matsuda didn't ask questions.

After several minutes Raito had got his results.

"What's the verdict?" asked L.

"They said I did have a heart attack, but it was odd since it started abruptly as it ended. Do you think it was related to the Death Note?" said Raito.

"Possibility, but there isn't any proof that this is related… Could it have been stress?"

"That's what the doctors are thinking since I don't have any family history of anything heart related. Also they want me to stay over night for observation."

L nodded the looked at Ryuk, "Again, is there anything you're not telling us?"

"Well this time I wasn't sure," said the black shinigami.

"In other words you would've let me die to see if an assumption of yours was right?" said Raito.

The black shinigami shrugged, "I can't help a human but since you're onto something I'll tell you. If a human is brought back to life from the Death Note they cannot be killed by it at least once. Think of it as a freebie."

"Let me get this straight if I human were to be brought by the Death Note they will not die if someone use it against them. But it works only once?" asked L.

"It could work more than once but I'm not sure how that rule works. For the most part it's once," replied Ryuk.

"Does this rule apply for all Death Notes as well?"

"Yep."

"This explains what happened earlier," said L. "If Raito's name were to be written in the Death Note again he would die, correct?"

"Yeah, also the only way to see humans who have come back from the dead is to use the shinigami eyes."

"Why? What would you see?" asked Raito.

"The numbers above a human's head which shows their life expectancy constantly changes. Never the same number for more than a few seconds," came a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Rem.

"Why did you return?" Raito asked.

"I have information on the man you're looking for," replied the white shinigami.


	13. Conflict

"I thought a shinigami couldn't help a human?" said Raito. "Also why help? You hate me."

"Because this man keeps threatening Misa," replied Rem.

"Why not kill the guy if you hate him?" said Ryuk.

"If I were to do so I might die," said Rem.

"So you would prefer if we stopped him rather than die and not know the outcome?" asked L.

The white shinigami nodded, "I will do all I can within my power to help you."

"Alright, start with what he knows," said L.

"All he knows is that he can use the Death Note once, the second time he uses it he will die."

"Anything else?" asked Raito.

"Only that humans cannot kill shinigami and the name of a human must be spelt correctly as well as having the humans face in mind so that humans with the same name are not affected."

"Does he know about the shinigami eye deal?" Raito asked.

"No," replied Rem.

"Can we assume he won't try something soon?" asked L.

"Yes, after what happened today he's rethinking his plans," said Rem.

"Can you pass on false information to him?" L asked.

"Such as?" asked the white shinigami.

L told his plan. If he could pass on fake information to his and Raito's whereabouts there would be a fifty-fifty chance they would catch him. Not to mention tricky, it would have to be in a place where no civilians could get hurt. If it was too empty the stalker might get suspicious and possibly flee the scene. Everything had to be dead accurate.

"What makes you sure he'll believe you?" Ryuk asked.

"So far he has. I believe he is intimidated by the way I look. Also he's been rewarding me with apples when I give him information," Rem replied.

The black shinigami went silent.

"Envious Ryuk?" asked Raito.

"Yeah, I haven't had on in days!"

"By the way, can you tell me this man's name and anything else about him?" asked L.

Rem was hesitant as usual but decided to tell L, "He calls himself Jackal but his name is Eric Kohl. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and looks European. He is currently working from a bunker near Shinjuku Park and the Armaki Hotel from room 207." After more debate on where to catch the stalker Rem left them again.

"Huh, more game of cat and mouse, who would've thought?" said the black shinigami.

L pulled out his phone and called Watari. He asked him to find all information on Kohl. Raito was about to say something but noticed L looking at the floor with an odd look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Raito asked.

"…A recurring thought troubles me," replied L.

"Which is?"

"The Death Note brings people back to life under a certain circumstances…. Why choose to hold onto it? If you over being "Kira" why still have the Death Note in your possession?"

"What are you implying? That I'm going do be Kira again?"

"Usually when someone commits a crime there is always that chance they'll do it again…. particularly murderers."

Raito was infuriated, "How many times do I have to say it, I will not be Kira! I don't regret what I did; they were murderers, rapists, terrorists, people who deserved to be punished. Then I "died" after I had gotten my life back in order again. Why risk throwing my life away…? And if you don't trust me," Raito took out his Death Note, which made L a little uneasy.

"Here, take it. No strings attached."

"Whoa, just like that? You're giving it to him?" said Ryuk.

"What else do you have in mind?" replied Raito. "This is the only way I can think of so I do not become Kira again."

"How do I know your not plotting anything?" thought L. "The last time I believed Raito I "died". However he hasn't been acting like the Raito I knew before, noticed that the first time we talked again. He seems like a new person but there hasn't been anything to prove if Raito is innocent or guilty…."

L looked at Raito then the Death Note, "Fine I'll take it." Raito handed over the notebook to L. "I better be more cautious than ever," L thought.

L's phone rang, "Deneuve?"

"I think we have his face on camera," said Matsuda.

L told him an e-mail address to send the picture to him. Once he was done discussing the matter with Matsuda he hung up and called Watari to receive the e-mail.

"I take it the police found something?" asked Raito.

"Yes, they think they have Kohl's face from a video camera."

"Letting himself get caught?" said Ryuk. "Heh, he's getting sloppy."

"Do you think Rem will be able to pull through?" asked Raito.

"I hope so," said L. He looked at the Death Note and thought, "And I really hope this isn't another trap."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"You sure?" said Kohl.

Rem nodded, "But they have not decided on what day or time."

Perfect, the both of them would be coming to him. No mess, no hassle. All he had to do was corner them, and everything would be taken care of. Coil would pay for what he did.


	14. The Past Meets The Present

Raito fell onto the bed and sighed. It took an hour to convince L to hold onto the Death Note.

"I can't blame him for acting like this," he thought. "If I were in his position I would do the same. But why can't he just trust me this once?" He chuckled, "course I did betray him, he won't trust me easily. Probably never completely. Least I won't have to hear Ryuk for awhile."

* * *

_Next morning_

"Have you found anything on Kohl?" L asked Watari.

"Yes sir I have, would you like to see it now?"

"Yes, please send it to my laptop and can you bring some coffee as well?"

"Right away sir," said Watari as he left the room.

"So are you going to tell him about the Death Note and me any time soon?" asked Ryuk.

"No I would prefer to have no one else know about it unless it is absolutely vital, especially Watari," replied L.

Watari came into the room again, "Sir Yagami-san has arrived, should I let him in?"

"Please do."

Watari nodded and left, Raito showed up a few seconds later.

"Found anything?" asked Raito.

"Sure, tons of stuff" said Ryuk.

"Reviewing the video from the hospital and I believe I have a file on him," said L as he paused the video. The man in the video looked vaguely familiar….then it hit him.

"Something wrong?" said Ryuk.

"L?" said Raito.

"…It can't be…"

"Can't be who?" Raito asked.

"If this is the man I'm thinking of, he isn't Kohl," replied L.

"Come again? If he isn't Kohl, who is he?"

"Plot twist," said the black shinigami.

"Stephen Green," L said while ignore in Ryuk.

"And who is he?" asked Raito.

L sighed and drank some coffee. He paused for a moment, "have you herd of Blake "The Butcher" Fenton?"

"Yes, who hasn't?" said Raito. "Everyone's herd of him," he thought. "He raped and murdered twenty-nine women through his travels in Europe through the 90's. As soon as he was done raping each victim he would slash their throat. Then cut up the body in smaller pieces so it would be easier to carry them in bags. He would leave the bag in plain sight when he traveled to the next town. He kept taunting the police as well, it seemed like he'd never be caught."

"What does The Butcher have to do with him?" Raito asked.

"Green was a detective on The Butcher case," L started. "And his sister, Lila was abducted. She was the twenty-ninth victim; I was called on the case when there were twenty-fourth victims…under the named Eraldo Coil." He sighed, "It was one of my earlier cases. I tried my best to stop him after the twenty-fourth victim. But he moved quicker than I had anticipated. I finally came up with a plan when I found a pattern on the places he visited. Just when it seemed like it was over…. I miscalculated heavily."

* * *

_L's flashback_

There were cops surrounding the building, no way out.

"This is the French police! Come out with you hands on your head! If you refuse to comply we shall enter!"

"Don't think about it!" came a voice from the window. "Try anything and she dies!" said The Butcher.

The door behind him was pushed open, he was furious. He pointed his weapon at the girl and fired.

_End flashback._

* * *

"He killed her?" question Raito.

L nodded gloomily, "He didn't even touch her. I made a message and gave it to a French broadcasting station hoping to scare him. I didn't realize he would be that irrational, it never crossed my mind. And it didn't fit the profile, it's always bothered me but something didn't seem right. I think he might've had an accomplice but there wasn't any evidence to support my theory."

"You couldn't have known that would happen. Sometimes there are certain factors involved and you don't seem them coming," said Raito.

"You mean like you?" said Ryuk.

"Thanks," thought Raito.

"A factor eh? Like right now?" cackled the shinigami.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" said Raito angrily.

"He's looking out the window seeing what you're doing."

Raito's heart stopped, he didn't think Kohl would find me again. Then again he wasn't paying attention if anyone was following him recently.

Raito turned towards L, "What do you have in mind?"

L sat in silence for awhile only sipping his coffee. "We'll have to lure him to the location. Once we're there I'll message Watari to call the police."

"Nice plan, figure that one by yourself?" said Ryuk.

"Shut up," replied Raito. "So we just act like sitting ducks?"

"He's faster than what I had first thought. If we don't act now, I'm not sure what he'll do."

Raito shook his head and sighed, "Fine, I'll go. When do you plan on doing this?"

"About…" L looked at the clock. "In ninety minutes, at 2:30."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," replied L.


	15. Fear

_Other POV_

Kohl looked at his watch 2:56, he'd been following Coil and Yagami for twenty-six minutes. They had been moving slowly away from crowds and heavily populated areas. None of it mattered as long as he had coil.

"Do you think this will work?" ask Rem.

Kohl chuckled, "Course it will. I'll make coil an offer he can't refuse. With everything I have set up, he'll be backed into a corner with no way out."

The white shinigami wasn't sure about this human's plan. She didn't even know what it was, but so far what this man was doing seemed very suspicious.

* * *

_L & Raito's POV_

"Ryuk is he still following us?" asked Raito.

"From the time you left, yeah," replied the shinigami.

"Anyone with him?" L asked.

"Yep, Rem."

Raito turned to L, "Do you think we can rely on her?"

L sighed, "Hard to say, everything she's been doing up until now has been the intentions to help Misa and find her abuser. However, she isn't sure about trusting us. Particularly me since I do everything with good intentions but I'm with you."

"In other words she cautious about the whole thing since she obviously doesn't trust and hates me. Nor does she understand why anyone would help me, Rem immediately assumes if anyone trying to "help" me I'm being manipulative," replied Raito.

"Well, considering what happened in the past can you blame her?" said L.

The both of them walked in silence for awhile. Then Raito nearly tripped over his feet, he discovered one of his shoes was untied.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," said Raito.

"Fine, just don't be too long," said L as he continued walking towards their destination.

After several minutes it seemed like Raito wasn't coming. L turned around to see no one behind him. Excluding the black shinigami, no one else was there.

"Ryuk did you see what happened to Raito?" L asked.

"Yep," Ryuk replied.

L looked at the shinigami, "And? Why didn't you say something?"

"I can't help or hinder a human."

L was frustrated, not only did this man stalked Raito but kidnapped him (or so it seemed), as well as attack Misa. He slipped through his fingers countless times; he couldn't afford to miss him again. Just then the phone rang. L sighed and answered it, "Hello?"

"Wondering where the Yagami brat is?" came a voice.

"Green…"

"I'm glad you remember me, I thought you might've gone soft over the years."

"Where's Raito? And why are you doing this?" L demanded.

"Don't worry," he cackled. He's in good hands… for the time moment. And "why?" You sure as hell know why. She dies because of you!"

"That was an accident, I neve-"

"Shut up! If you want Yagami, come to an abandoned warehouse five blocks from where you're at. It's right next to an old construction site. Also don't bother calling the police, your phone has been bugged. Do so and he dies," the line went dead.

"So whatcha gonna do?" asked Ryuk.

"I don't really have a choice, I'll have to do what he says. He could be telling the truth or bluffing. Either way I'm at his mercy."

* * *

_Raito's POV_

His head was killing him, he opened his eyes to see where he was. Once his vision was in focus he was aware of his surroundings. Raito was hanging from one of the pipes attached to one of the rafters near the ceiling. The rope was tied around his waist, he couldn't move his arms.

"How high am I up?" though Raito. "How did I get here?"

It all came back to him. He was crouching on the ground tying his shoe. All of a sudden there was a pain on the back of his head. Then everything went black.

"You've got to be kidding me, I fell for something like that?" he thought.

Raito looked below and he could see Misa tied to a chair.

"Oh no, Misa! Misa say something!" yelled Raito.

But there wasn't any response. She didn't look hurt, was she unconscious? Drugged? He couldn't be sure. Raito tried to free his hands but it was no use, the more he struggled it seemed the rope would get tighter. He wasn't sure what to do. He herd a door open, Raito looked across from Misa to see L and Ryuk coming in. Before he could say anything to either of them a click went off, then came a voice.

"About time, I was wondering what took you so long," said Green while holding a gun to Misa's head.


	16. Proposal

Sorry about that, with work, school, and I just got into a car accident it takes a lot out of you. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Where did he come from?" Raito thought. "He wasn't there a moment ago."

"What do you want Green?" L demanded.

"Revenge, retribution…For what you did to her," Green replied coldly.

"I tried my best, I-"

"Shut up!" yelled Green in fury. "Your best wasn't good enough. Now she's gone… And nothing will change that."

"So you think killing me is the best answer?" questioned L. "Why no go after the man who killed her?"

Green laughed softly, "That would be a logical answer wouldn't it? However that idiot died in a French prison cell last week. Besides he didn't do as he was told."

"Didn't do as he was told? What are you talking about?" L asked.

"Did you really think that scumbag was the mastermind? After things went belly up he panicked and grabbed Lilah," said Green.

"You don't mean…he was the…." Raito thought. "Wait a minute, why isn't Rem doing anything?"

* * *

_Rem Pov_

The white shinigami was stunned, she didn't think it would go this far. This human promised not to hurt Misa but from the looks of things he would do anything to get his revenge on L. Rem wanted to take out her Death Note and write his name. But she was afraid that if she did she would die and not know the outcome. Sadly she would have to stay out of this.

* * *

_Regular Pov_

"You were involved with the murders," L stated.

"Surprised?" asked Green.

"To tell you the truth I had my suspicions but there wasn't any evidence to prove me right or wrong."

"Sounds like an ordeal," said Ryuk.

"So now what? What do you want?" L asked.

"Well, it's going to go one of three ways," cackled Green. "One, Yagami dies then you die. Two, the girl dies then you die. Or three you all die."

Ryuk started to chuckle, "This isn't disappointing at all…"

Raito wasn't sure what to do, "He has L backed into a corner. Either way he will never know the outcome. And he can't trust him; this mad man most likely will go back on his word. The way I see it unless L has a back up plan, we're all dead."

Raito looked at Green, "Leave Misa out of this, take me."

"That idiot, he'll only endanger himself," thought L.

"Whoa, Raito's being selfless," said Ryuk.

"Shut up, another word out of you and she dies," said Green. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to think of my proposal. When times up I expect an answer."

"Fifteen minutes?" L looked at his watch. "I'll have to prolong it as long as I can. I just hope I can negotiate with him or least throw him off his game."

Everyone stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Misa stirred.

"Mm… wha… What hap-" she realized there was a gun in her face. Misa look around the room to see Raito was also tied up, L and Ryuk on the other side of the room. And Rem standing next to a man she recognized.

"Why are you-"

"Another word and I'll kill you."

Misa didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was in the hospital next here, where ever here was.

"Crap," thought Raito. "Now that she's awake who knows what will happen."

After several minutes Green looked at his watch, "Times up. What's the verdict?"

"I need more time," said L.

"Not going to happen."

"You're telling me to make a choice I'm holding two lives in my hands, I need more time!"

"If you don't make a choice now," he pointed his gun at L. "You're the first to go."


	17. End & Epilogue

Sorry for not posting sooner, between school and work it was all too much T_T I hope all of you have enjoyed this fan fic! Thanks to all who made a comment and read my first fan fic!

* * *

It was getting worse by the second; it seemed like this man out smarted L. L looked at the gun pointing towards him then his watch.

"What's your answer?" said Green.

L looked at Green and replied, "Before I make my choice I thought I should let you in on something."

"…Do tell."

"Do you really want to kill us now? Just before I left I made a call to the police and told them about the situation."

"Bullshit" replied Green. "I tapped into your phone lines and any other system you have. I would've herd it."

"Wrong" said L calmly. "I have a private line that no one is aware of. I told them a plan I was thinking about. So for all we know they can be outside right now."

"You've got to be bluffing," Green looked a little nervous.

Raito hoped L knew what he was doing. Suddenly he felt an odd movement, he looked up to see the rope was coming undone, "Oh no."

The rope snapped and Raito fell to the floor.

"Raito!" yelled Misa.

Green shoved the gun back in her face "What did I tell you about talking?"

"Ow, that hurt" thought Raito. "…Wait these ropes are loose…should I try to save Misa?" He looked at L but L was too focused on Green.

Raito looked at Rem and whispered her name hoping she would hear him. Rem did hear and turned her head towards him, what was this human trying to do? Raito tried to show her the ropes were loose without looking conspicuous then looked at Green and back at Rem. "I hope she gets it."

Green stared at L, "doesn't matter if the police are here or not, I'll take you with me."

Before he pulled the trigger Raito got up and tried to get the gun.

"Damn!" thought L. "What is he doing?"

The two struggled for some time it seemed like Green was overpowering Raito.

"Crap this punk is strong," thought Green.

Ryuk couldn't help but laugh, "What a turn of events!"

Rem just stood there hoping Raito would knock the gun out of the assailant's hands. Seconds later Green got the gun and pushed Raito to the ground.

"NO!" cried Misa.

"Now you die!" said Green then pointed the firearm at Raito and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened; Green pulled the trigger again and again. "What the Hell!?"

"Looking for something?" said Raito holding up the clip for the firearm. I figured if I couldn't get your weapon out of your hands I'd take the ammunition." He then tossed it to the other side of the room.

"You little…" Green and pulled out a dagger.

Everyone was shocked but before Green made a move a voice said, "Not so fast."

"What did you say?" said Green.

Rem looked at him silently and pulled out her Death Note and began to write.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Green.

Everyone stood in silence and held their breathes wondering what would happen next.

"Listen, stay out of this! Otherwise the blonde bitch gets-" Green clutched his chest, "you-" he fell over.

Raito slowly approached him and felt his pulse, "he's dead."

Misa let out a sigh of relief, L walked closer to take a look at Green.

"How anticlimactic" said Ryuk disappointingly.

"Ryuk shut up" said Raito.

Moments later the police came busting through the doors.

"A moment too soon" said L.

* * *

_Epilogue_

After untying Misa and getting her back to the hospital, taking Green's body to the coroners and doing an autopsy and taking L and Raito into questioning about what happened, they decided to walk around the park to try to clear their heads.

"That was a long day," said Raito.

"Indeed," replied L. "I think I need a vacation."

"The great L on vacation? This is a first," said Ryuk.

"Did you get the Death Note from Green's body?" asked L.

"Yeah, I made sure no one saw it. And I took Misa's too."

"Just what are you planning to do with them?" asked Rem.

Everyone stopped walking. Raito turned towards Rem, held out Misa's Death Note and said "I give up ownership of this Death Note."

Rem hesitantly took the notebook.

"So whatcha plan' this time Raito?" asked Ryuk.

L was wondering the same thing, even after all the events that happened there was a small possibility that Raito still had something up his sleeve.

"Nothing. I've had my share of Death Notes, Shinigamis, and whatever else follows them." Raito held out his notebook to Ryuk. "Here I give up this one too."

"Really? Just like that?" said Ryuk.

"Yeah, I've had my fill of death and cat and mouse games."

"I think you've had enough "fun" for awhile too," said L to Ryuk.

"I'd have to agree," added Rem.

"Well this is great" said Ryuk sarcastically. "You sure about this Raito?"

"Yes."

With that said Ryuk took the Death Note and both Shinigamis disappeared from their site. After a moment both Raito and L looked at each other.

"Care to do anything?" Raito asked.

"Lets see if the café on Ishimura Street is still open," replied L.

Both of them turned and walked out of the park talking what kind of a vacation they should take.


End file.
